An Unusual Lesson
by Jade-Max
Summary: QuiGon has a new Dilemma - how does a master handle a sexually active Padawan?


Disclaimer: It's George's Sandbox; I'm just wrecking the sandcastles.

**Title:** An Unusual Lesson

**Author:** JadeMax

**Genre:** Drama

**Timeframe:** Pre TMP

**Characters** Obi-Wan (21ish) and Qui-Gon

**Summary:** It's come to Qui-Gon's attention that Obi-Wan has entered a physical relationship with a member of the Jedi Council; a first for the sometimes reckless Padawan.

**Notes:** Thank you to **shanobi** for the plot bunny! This is my first foray into Before the Saga and I apologize in advance for any character inaccuracies. I don't write young Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon _ever_ as I've not read a single one of the JA books- So please be gentle! Comments and constructive character criticism are most welcome :)

**The Bunny by shanobi:** _How does a master handle a sexually active Padawan? As long as that Padawan is discreet it probably wouldn't be an issue. However, what if that Padawan has recently entered into a high profile relationship (all fun and games with 2 consenting adults) with a member of the Jedi Council? (or the Senate) How would Qui-Gon feel say if he were to discover that Obi-Wan was engaging in some extra curricular training activities with Adi Gallia? I see Obi as __**at least 21**__, but as young as 19 would probably not be too risqué. How would he handle the rumor mill and extra attention? How would he feel about it personally? What would he do about it? What advice would he give Obi-Wan? How would it make him feel about his own virility and age?_

**An Unusual Lesson**

It pains me to think that he could have once been me.

He is brash, reckless; choosing to act instead of think. It has gotten him -us!- into trouble on more than on occasion. This most recent one, however, he has done by himself. I would never have noticed but for the large bruise on his shoulder where it meets the neck, or perhaps, it was the rather exuberant enthusiasm in which he always chose to run my errands to her for me that tipped me off. Or it could possibly have been the softly whispered words of passing Padawans, speculating on the outcome.

No matter.

The problem is not that it happened; it is what to do about it now - how do I stop this before he is hurt? Obi-Wan is a fine apprentice, a wiser man than I in many respects, and a child in others. Matters of the heart - or rather the hormones - are areas in which he has little experience. He has devoted himself almost solely to becoming a Jedi. The best Jedi, and has shunned many of the activities his peers participated in. Including physical pleasures. I, like many other Jedi, do indulge, but it is always a mutual joining of respect that is carefully controlled. It is understood that these events are a single occurrence with no obligations beyond the encounter.

Obi-Wan, however, could not have picked a better teacher. She is wise, experienced and seasoned enough to know not to allow him to become attached to the sensations and pleasures. She will train him well, teach him to control himself even in the throes of passion but I fear it will not be enough. He knows to avoid attachments and that they are forbidden to Jedi, but does he understand it?

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?"

"Come here."

Obi-Wan rose from his meditation, adjusting his robes about his shoulders to hide the new bruise on his neck. "Is there a problem, Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon waved his Padawan to the seat across from him, folding his hands together and leaning forward to watch him carefully. He waited until Obi-Wan had settled in his chair. "I understand you and Master Gallia have been enjoying a lot of each other's company."

The unabashed grin that crossed Obi-Wan's face was quickly squashed. "Yes, Master. She has much to teach me."

"Is she your only Master?"

Obi-Wan blinked, flushing under his tan despite his control. "I wouldn't-"

Qui-Gon nodded knowingly as Obi-Wan cut himself off. "You wouldn't betray her trust like that?"

Obi-Wan nodded, but it was hesitant. "Is that attachment, Master?"

"I see you've garnered the reason for our discussion." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "It is the beginning of attachment, Obi-Wan."

"Then I have to stop..." his voice cracked and he cleared his throat, trying again. "I have to stop seeing her."

"That may be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

"Improbable with our meetings before the council."

Obi-Wan rubbed his palms on his pants. "Should I find another teacher?"

"Master Gallia can teach you things others cannot. Consider this a test.." Qui-Gon's smile returned.

"A test, Master?"

"A test. You are aware of the tenets of the Jedi code. You know that attachment is forbidden; this will be a test to see if you can separate the physical acts from the mental and emotional."

"But I've already-"

Qui-Gon lifted his hand, cutting off the protest. "In another context, yes. This form of physical pleasure is the most difficult for a Jedi to separate themselves from due to the nature and purpose of the act." His tone turned dry. "And I do not want a retelling of your sessions. A simple update as to your progress will suffice."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan pushed to his feet and headed for the door. "I had best inform Master Gallia immediately of my new assignment.

"And Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master?"

"You'd best practice some discretion. Leaving her chambers together to arrive at the council session with a fresh mark on your neck is not exactly discreet."

Obi-Wan's answering smile was mischievous as he disappeared out the door.

The Exuberance of Youth. Obi-Wan is a good man, a wise man, but he has much to learn about women. I was not without conquests as a Padawan and my Master gave me the same assignment I have given Obi-Wan. It is a measure of a man's control to be able to step mentally away from such an intimate act of sharing. Jedi are not forbidden to refrain from the pleasures of the flesh, simply to abstain from the attachment to such.

I can't help but wonder if Obi-Wan will heed my advice or if he will fall into the same trap that has caused the downfall of many Jedi.

I find myself hoping not.

_Fin_

Author's Note: gulps and runs and hides that didn't turn out the way I'd intended it to when I started it, but shrug ah well. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
